


代码有毒

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 8





	代码有毒

卡姆斯基并没有想过他会接到DPD那位安德森副队长的电话，在深夜2点半的时候。

而且对方一接通就开门见山的问他是否有将RK800强制待机的办法。

一时间，卡总不知道该直接挂掉电话呢？还是直接转接耶利哥的领袖马库斯、告诉他这里有一个人类对自己的仿生人搭档意图不轨。

最终，犹豫了五秒以后，为了避免这位印象还不错的老警察犯下不可弥补的错误，卡总决定善意的提醒他一下——

“警官先生，尽管我本人很理解你对RK800的感情并且祝愿你们能早日完成身体与灵魂的交流，但这种事现在是需要征得异常仿生人本人同意的，你不能采用这种…”

“上帝啊！你在想什么！！”话筒里传来对方的咆哮，“ 只是想让他休息一下！休息一下明白吗？！他已经连续工作72小时了！”

……

卡总沉默，卡总很心酸，这种心酸来自于“客户”对于他亲手开发的RK系列的质疑，别说是RK800了，就算一个当初售价最便宜的家用型仿生人，连续运转720个小时也是不会出现任何问题的！

“安德森副队长……”考虑到今后跟警方部门的合作关系，卡总忍下想摔电话的冲动，委婉的提醒：“康纳他是一个仿生人。”

“但他是一个异常仿生人！他是有感情的，他会感觉到累的！！”老警探的声音听起来理直气壮，并且还补充了一句：“一个月前那次抓捕他就曾经累得不能动了，最后还是让我抱回去的！”

……

我该庆幸我家小康纳找了一个会知道疼人的对象呢？还是应该惋惜一下他对象在某些方面根本不开窍？

卡姆斯基先生默默思考，但是，这个问题不紧急，眼下，先解决掉警察先生的要求以便能继续回去睡觉才是首要任务。

很显然，要跟五十三岁的副队长普及仿生人的使用寿命问题就如同跟上个世纪的父母解释充电时玩儿手机辐射并不会增大一样，卡总在挣扎了一秒钟以后就迅速放弃了这个方案，以一种万分配合的态度交出了一个代码。

“啥玩意儿？”

穿着一条花睡裤躲在车库打电话的安德森副队长一边利用肩膀和脸的配合夹着手机，一边艰难的记下那串代码，幸好，不算太长。

“对，就是这样，无论是让他读出来还是读给他听，效果一样的！现在，再见，晚安，副队长先生！”

电话那边的人类打着哈欠挂掉了电话，语气听起来十分不快。

但汉克才不管天才他高不高兴呢，拿到代码就好，最近为了那件纵火案，康纳额角的小灯圈已经有整整三天闪烁不停了。

“嘿！康纳！”

拿到代码打开客厅的门走进去，果不其然，康纳依旧坐在电脑前以某种让人类眼花的速度浏览着光屏上的资料，听见老警探呼唤，才稍微将头侧了侧。

“怎么了，副队长？”

“听着，我有事要跟你说，呃……”

人类照着纸条磕磕巴巴的念出了那段代码。

“这……”

一个字还没说完，仿生人就已经闭上眼睛，身体软软的靠在椅背上不动了，只剩下额角的光圈以一种缓慢的节律转动着。

这才像话嘛……

汉克长长地呼出一口气，这家伙总算歇下来了，不是说他不想破案，他也着急，但是…哪儿有人能几天几夜不睡觉的！就算是机器也不行啊！

老警探弯下腰，轻手轻脚的搂住RK800的膝弯和肩膀将他抱起来，这塑料小子还真轻，比一个成年人轻多了，不过身上暖暖的，也很柔软，手感挺不错…呸！我在想什么！

将仿生人轻缓的放在床上，刚要给他盖上被子，突然又看见康纳的眼睛又睁开了……

咦咦咦？代码不起效果吗？怎么这么快就醒了？

这个问题还没想明白，人类突然感觉到一双手臂绕到了自己的脖子上——

“副队长……”

什么情况？RK800那“可笑”的声音变得绵软和慵懒，漂亮的栗色眼睛里一片迷茫。

“副队长…汉克…好热……”

等等？这好像不太对劲？这怎么看都像是……

“康纳你冷静点！不要脱！！！唔……”

还来不及挣扎，睡衣被揪紧，柔软的嘴唇印了上来——

“我说……我！很！热！”

“唔…”

……

“Fuck!!卡姆斯基！你这代码有毒！！”

……

当然，几十公里以外正睡得香甜的明日之子是不会听见这句怒吼的，作为一个半夜被吵醒的人类，一时间“记错”代码也是无可厚非的嘛。


End file.
